Deseos de nuevo año
by Drama y Romance
Summary: Sakura pidió un deseó y luchara por que se cuampla aún cuándo tenga medio mundo en contra. Secuela de "apenas suene la última campanada" un Sasosaku ;)


_**Deseos de nuevo año.**_

 _ **By: Drama y romance**_

 _ **Capitulo: 1**_

El primer día del año se podían ver las calles de Konoha vacías, se respiraba una paz extraña cuando todas las personas estaban en sus casas reponiéndose de las celebraciones del día anterior. Bueno todas a excepción de una chica pelirosa que miraba con nostalgia hacia las mesas desocupadas del pequeño café donde trabajaba.

Ella era Sakura Haruno, mesera de medio tiempo en uno de los más populares cafés en este lado de la ciudad de la hoja. Ella estaba deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido mientras escuchaba a su jefe Kakusu contar el dinero mientras tarareaba esa canción que tanto le gustaba.

"Definitivamente mi jefe es un tirano" pensó suspirando.

Ni siquiera había una sola alma y él le exigía quedarse hasta la hora de cierre.

—Oye Sakura —llamo su jefe cerrando la caja registradora.

—Hum...

Lo miro con cansancio.

— ¿Es verdad que por tu culpa Sasori no se casó? —pregunto como siempre directo al punto.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Fingiendo que las calles vacías eran de verdad muy interesantes Sakura pensó en todos los problemas que habían causado. Su padre estaba furioso, eran la sensación en las revistas de chismes, sus amigas no dejaban de molestarla con preguntas, el tío de Sasori estaba quizá buscándolos por mar, cielo y tierra.

Sabía que habían dejado los problemas para tratar más tarde pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el inminente enfrentamiento.

—Oh vamos, todos sabemos que Sasori finalmente te dijo lo que sentía.

Kakuzu le dio una mirada de reojo.

—Era bastante molesto a veces, sus arranques de celos eran insoportables para todos—añadió recordando eso días que su amigo pelirrojo estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza en más de una ocasión por culpa de sus quejas.

— ¿Enserio?

Sakura no podía imaginárselo como eso. Él era, la arrogancia pura y simple encarnada en hombre.

—Sí, ese chico puede ser un niño a veces.

Kakuzu se giró hacia la puerta por donde entraba un rubio ojiazul con dos chicos; Boruto y Himawuari que eran vivas representaciones de sus padres. Los niños corrieron a saludar a su tía.

—Hey, miren quien vino a saludar —dijo acuclillándose al nivel del chico de ojos claros.

—Hola tía Sakura.

Sonriéndoles miro a Naruto.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —dijo con ojos entornados en su mueca apenada.

—Nada Sakura-chan...es que...bueno yo...

Sakura negó.

—Vamos dilo ya—presiono levantándose.

—Bueno quería ver si podías cuidar a Himawuari por un rato—soltó tallándose la nuca.

—Claro, ¿pero por qué?

Naruto suspiro.

—Mi padre me encargo ir a ver a Hidan para unos negocios que tienen juntos y bueno...él siempre asusta a mi hija—explico algo divertido por como solían terminar las cosas.

—Si, a mi también me causan pesadillas sus cosas que hace.

Mirando a Boruto arqueo una ceja.

— ¿A ti no te asusta Boruto? —pregunto ella con curiosidad.

El chico negó con orgullo.

—No, sé que todo es falso como en las películas de miedo—expuso como todo un estudioso en el tema.

—Si...valla que eres fuerte.

Naruto y su hijo rieron.

—Está bien, la pasare a recoger mañana —dijo mirando a su pequeña y poniéndose a su nivel le beso en la frente.

—Adiós papa.

Despidiéndose se fue.

—Ok, Himawuari que tal si esperas aquí mientras cerramos la tienda.

La niña asintio y se fue a sentar en el suelo donde saco de su mochila que traía un libro que su padre le compro en sus vacaciones. Sakura bostezo y miro a su jefe.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses Sakura—le advirtió cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero nadien vendrá.

—No importa, hay que ser fieles a la hora.

La pelirosa negó. Si no debiera dos meses de alquiler ya habría renunciado.

—Tía Sakura mira.

Ella miro hacia donde le señalaba su sobrina. Era una revista donde estaba su foto.

— ¿Qué dice? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Oh nada, puras mentiras.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraba el pelirrojo bien abrigado acompañado por su inseparable amigo Deidara.

—Te dijo ese viejo contrato a alguien para seguirnos—dijo Deidara mirando hacia atrás.

—Y qué más da.

Ambos fueron al mostrador.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —le dijo Sasori a Sakura después de besarla.

—La verdad no es tan tarde Sasori.

Deidara también la saludo.

—Kakuzu aún no cierra—dijo a modo de reproche.

—Eres un maldito maniático Kakuzu.

Kakuzu fulmino al rubio.

—Ustedes no entienden por qué son hijos de buena familia—objeto sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. —Ok Sakura ya puedes irte bien.

Agradecida con su novio y su amigo ella fue a descolgar su abrigo del perchero.

—Vamos Himawuari—le dijo a la niña que miraba con curiosidad al trio de hombres.

—Oh es la hija del bocón Uzumaki.

Sasori le dio una mirada a la niña y luego a su novia que simplemente estaba sonriente.

—Mira Hima-chan recuerdas a Deidara y Sasori.

La niña asintio. Eran amigos de su tío Pein y en algunas ocasiones había visto al rubio de cabello largo.

—Ella estar quedándose con nosotros hoy Sasori, ¿está bien?

El pelirrojo asintio.

—Claro por qué no—susurro listo para irse.

—Ok, nos vemos mañana jefe—le dijo a Kakuzu que simplemente la despidió sin decir nada más.

—No es un amor.

Deidara rio ante el comentario de la pelirosa.

—Por cierto Sasori, ¿qué tal te fue con tu abuela? —cuestiono Sakura apresurándose a abrir la puerta del auto rojo de su novio.

—Bien, ella está de acuerdo y prometió ayudarnos con mi tío.

Sakura acomodo el cinturón de Himawuari y se subió al asiento de copiloto.

—Que bien, al menos tenemos a alguien de nuestra parte.

Feliz le puso una mano en el hombro al chico.

—Sí, ella es la más contenta con que ustedes dos se reconciliaran—susurro Deidara tallándose las manos para entrar en calor.

—Sí, si tan solo mis padres fueran como ella.

Sakura suspiro recordando los mensajes de su hermana advirtiéndole sobre su padre.

—Pero no importa, por eso me fui de esa casa—dijo de buen humor la oji jade.

Pero Sasori frunció el ceño; la conocía bien, sabia lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre y hermana. Él honestamente extrañaba a su padre y a su abuela, pero sabía que no siempre se tienen dos cosas en la vida. Pero, siempre que despertaba cada mañana junto a la pelirosa sabía que no se arrepentía de dejar atrás esa vida agobiante como único heredero de las empresas de su familia.

Llegaron al complejo de apartamentos donde vivían los tres. Originalmente había pertenecido al rubio, pero gracias a cierta persuasión por parte de Sakura él la dejo vivir con él por un tiempo hasta que Sasori finalmente confeso sus sentimientos y se unió al grupo.

Usualmente Deidara no estaba mucho en el apartamento, viajaba mucho exhibiendo sus esculturas en distintos museos de varios países; apenas hace unas semanas había dejado inconclusa su gira explosiva para asistir a la supuesta boda de su mejor amigo, y por ahora estaba varado en Konoha por un par de días.

—Oh, Deidara podrías sostenerme esto.

Sakura le paso su bolso mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo y miraba la pantalla.

—Es mi papa—dijo mientras se ponía este en la oreja.

—Hola papa...si...

Señalando a su novio que sacara a Himawuari (que estaba profundamente dormida) camino unos pasos lejos.

—Hey ya escuchaste a Sakura, toma a la niña—le dijo Deidara con las manos llenas con su equipaje y la bolsa de la chica oji jade.

Sasori miro a la pequeña inseguro. Él no era del tipo que atraía a los niños y por su puesto del tipo que le gustaban los niños.

—Vamos que me estoy cansando danna.

Gruñendo con fastidio fue y desato el cinturón liberando a la niña que se inclinó hacia un lado. Él con algo de molestia cargo en brazos a Himawuari, pero no como quien carga a un niño pequeño, no, más bien como quien carga un bulto de arroz o un costal.

— ¡Que! —inquirió cuando vio como lo miraba su amigo.

—Oh, nada...solo que...no es la manera en que se hace Sasori.

Sakura colgó su teléfono y suspirando lo guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo ante de girarse hacia los chicos. Reparo en lo incomodo que estaba el pelirrojo cargando a su sobrina.

—Déjame ayudarte Sasori-kun.

Pasándosela inmediatamente Sasori se sintió aliviado cuando le quitaron esa carga. Sakura lo miro con algo de molestia, pero negó y se apresuró a entrar al lobby.

Ella bostezo y fue hacia las escaleras. Su apartamento era espacioso y bellamente decorado bajo el estricto criterio artístico de Sasori. Para ella era más cálido que cualquier habitación donde pudo estar en toda su vida.

—Humm

Removiéndose en sus brazos la pequeña hija de Naruto susurro algo de un cuento antes de dormir. Algo que por supuesto la chica no le negó por muy cansada que estuviera. La llevo al sofá cama y mientras iba a buscar unas mantas la dejo con Deidara que por lo menos no la cargaba con tan poco interés.

Mientras buscaba en su closet escucho que la puerta se abría.

— ¿Pasa algo Sasori-kun? —cuestiono cuando lo vio atraves del reflejo del espejo.

—Hablaste con tu padre, ¿qué te dijo?

Sakura por un momento se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire.

—Lo de siempre ya sabes...

Encontrando un par de mantas las arrojo en la cama y subiendo sobre un banco de madera busco en la repisa de arriba una almohada. Pensó en lo de hace un momento, su padre estaba exigiendo que se reuniera con él lo más pronto posible.

Estaba aterrada con la mera posibilidad de afrontarlo. Hasta su estómago se removía inquieto cada que pensaba en que podía separarlos.

—Ugh—se llevó una mano a la boca cuando una oleada de nauseas la atacaron.

—Sakura...

Sasori preocupado se apresuró a detenerla antes de que callera.

—Hey... ¿estás bien? —pregunto sosteniendo sus manos temblorosas.

—Si...solo fue un pequeño mareo.

Sakura tomo aire y se llevó las manos a la frente. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?, el suelo de repente se sintió tan inestable.

—Vez estas trabajando demasiado Sakura—reprocho el pelirrojo pasando su palma por su mejilla.

—Lo sé, pero es para pajar las cuentas...

Sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo se recargo en su tacto cálido. Era una noche tan fría y solo quería que él la abrazara, solo de esa manera podía estar tranquila y tomar fuerza para lo que estaba por afrontar.

—Sí, es mi culpa...yo...

Sakura le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No es lo que dije, no me mal interpretes Sasori...yo te amo y estoy más que dispuesta en esforzarme al máximo pata lograr ese sueño.

El parpadeo un par de veces.

—Pero a costa de tu salud no—susurro intranquilo reparando en lo fatigada que estaba su novia.

—Estaré bien solo arropare a Hima-chan y listo.

Se levantó y recogiendo las mantas y una almohada de su cama fue hacia la puerta pero el pelirrojo le jalo del brazo hacia los suyos.

—Te amo—dijo besando su cabeza.

—Y yo a ti Sasori-kun.

Después del pequeño intercambio de cariño Sakura fue a la sala donde Deidara estaba cuidando de la pequeña hija de su ruidoso mejor amigo. Estaba agotada pero encontró un poco de fuerza para arropar a la niña.

El rubio reparo en su palidez y miro hacia su amigo en busca de alguna repuesta. Pero Sasori estaba igual que antes con una mueca de profunda preocupación.

XX

Amanecía cuando Sakura se despertó de golpe cuando entre sueños se dio cuenta que su alarma no había sonado como siempre. Confundida miro hacia donde estaba su novio arreglándose para ir a hablar con su tío y abuela.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve.

—Oh... ¡LAS NUEVE!

Apresurándose a levantarse Sakura encontró que no estaban por ninguna parte sus zapatillas rosas esponjosas.

— ¿Dónde están mis zapatillas? —cuestiono.

—Yo las tengo.

Sakura arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Por qué?

Sasori termino de anudarse la corbata y fue a sentarse con ella en la cama.

—Quiero que te quedes descansando hoy —le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre la suya.

—No, no lo creo...Kakuzu me despedirá si falto.

De solo pensar en su jefe tembló de miedo.

—Sakura esta fatigada, lo siento pero tendrás que quedarte unos días en casa.

Ella lo miro a los ojos. Estaba preocupado, no, angustiado. Suspiro y asintio para tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien, pero no quiero quedarme todo el día en cama—explicó con la esperanza de que Sasori le permitiera salir y estar en la sala. Pero él la empujo de nuevo sobre su espalda.

—Descansa, estaré aquí pronto.

Dándole un beso le sonrió después para finalmente irse.

—Buena suerte Sasori-kun.

Caminando a la cocina para tomar aunque fuera una taza de café el pelirrojo se encontró con un enorme desastre. Himawuari y Deidara le dieron miradas de miedo por su posible reacción.

— ¿Que paso aquí? —pregunto lo más calmado que pudo

—Oh...Ha...Es que estaba...

Himawuari se adelantó al rubio para explicarle a Sasori porque su cocina parecía una escena de guerra.

—Estábamos preparando el desayuno—dijo mirando inocentemente hacia arriba.

—Haciendo el desayuno.

Miro con enojó a Deidara que ya pensaba en huir a la primera oportunidad.

—Oh, no, tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que limpies esto Deidara.

El rubio suspiro y asintio.

—Tengo que ir a ver a mi tío, tu no destruyas la casa ok.

Deidara ya con una escoba se apresuró a detener a su amigo.

—Espera, ya que yo tengo que limpiar porque no le sirves el desayuno a Hima-chan.

Con una expresión seca Sasori miro a Deidara y luego a la niña sentada en uno de los altos bancos de madera y metal. Suspiro y fue a buscar en la despensa algo comestible. Deidara se acercó a mirar.

—Oye no creo que una niña pequeña deba comer eso.

Con el frasco de aceitunas en la mano Sasori miro a su amigo con reproche.

—Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo Sakura siempre tiene ese cereal...como se llama...

Negando el pelirrojo abrió otra puerta revelando una colección asombrosa de comida llena de azúcar y otra muy colorida. Era curioso ver ambas puertas abiertas; se notaba mucho la diferencia entre los gustos de la pareja.

—Necesitara leche sabes y un plato.

Gruñendo fue a la lavavajillas y caminando a la mesa miro a la niña con fastidio. Su tío no dejaría de reprocharle que llegara tarde a su reunión.

—Toma—dijo ahora si caminando hacia la puerta.

Himawuari por consideración al novio de su tía se sirvió el desayuno sin chistar.

XX

Más tarde aburrida de estar acostada Sakura salió con precaución ya que sabía que estaría Deidara cuidando que no saliera. Camino hasta las escaleras y bajo con calma escuchando el sonido de la tv.

—Sakura, hola.

— ¿Hinata?, donde esta Deidara.

La chica se encogió de hombros

—Dijo algo de tener prisa y que me quedara a cuidarte Sakura.

Hinata la miro con atención.

— ¿Estas enferma? —pregunto viéndola bajar.

—No, es solo que Sasori tiende a preocuparse demasiado—contesto con una pequeña risa sentándose en el sofá.

—Oh, Hima-chan, perdón por no servirte el desayuno.

La niña dejo de ver la tv para prestarle atención a Sakura.

—No importa, él tío Sasori me preparo el desayuno—indicó saltándose la parte que prácticamente fue obligado.

—Eh, ¿enserio?

Sakura estaba sorprendida.

—Por cierto Sakura, llamo tu padre.

La pelirosa salto.

—Mi padre, diablos. Olvide que tenía que reunirme con él —señalo apresurándose subir las escaleras.

—Pero Deidara dijo que no te dejara salir.

Dejando caer la cabeza ella suspiro.

—Estoy bien. Es importante que hable con él Hinata.

La oji perla negó y sonrió.

—Ok, pero yo iré contigo ok—comentó poniéndose de pie.

XX

Al otro lado de la ciudad Sasori miraba al anciano detrás del enorme escritorio.

—Creo que ya viste los periódicos verdad.

—Sí, ¿y?

Ebizo negó.

—Ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu relación con la hija de Haruno. Pero en vista de que estas tan dispuesto a renunciar a tu herencia por seguir con ella llegue a una conclusión.

Sin mostrarse asustado Sasori asintio.

—Lo hable con tu abuela y llegamos al punto en que concordamos que lo mejor para ti es que no sigamos presionándote y aceptemos tu decisión—dijo suspirando con cansancio.

—Es bueno escuchar eso porque pienso casarme con ella.

Ampliando los ojos Ebizo cerró la mano con fuerza sobre su bolígrafo.

—Bueno, en ese caso estarás de acuerdo con que me reúna con ella. La chica tiene que saber que nuestra familia tiene un legendario legado familiar que pasa de hijo a hijo, como tu esposa tiene mucho que aprender.

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos.

— ¿Crees que ella este de verdad lista? —reto Ebizo mirando directamente a los ojos marrones de su sobrino nieto.

Pero lejos de intimidarlo él sonrió y asintio. Tenía toda su confianza en ella.

—Bien pasando a otro tema tengo un proyecto para ti. La hija de un socio mio quiere tu asesoría en su exposición de arte.

—Cuanto me pájara.

—Oh, vas directo al punto no Sasori.

—Dije cuánto.

Ebizo negó con una sonrisa.

—Una buena suma teniendo en cuenta tu reputación—dijo pidiéndole a la chica que hasta ahora silenciosamente estaba esperando sentada en el sofá de la esquina

—Hola soy Akane Shion, mucho gusto.

Mientras ellos se estrechaban la mano Ebizo sonrió maquiavélicamente.

XX

No muy lejos estaba una mansión bastante grande Sakura estaba sentada en un sofá con una taza de té frente a ella.

—Me da gusto verlo padre—dijo suavemente al hombre de pie junto a la ventana.

—A mí no mucho Sakura, mírate estas terrible.

Los ojos verde intenso de su padre se estrecharon en ella.

—Que ese chico no te procura, mira lo pálida que estas—dijo con furia.

—Estoy bien papa, solo algo cansado del trabajo.

Ichiro frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Trabajo! , ese cretino te obliga a trabajar.

Sakura negó una y otra vez.

—No es así, yo decidí hacerlo por mí misma. No es justo que él me mantenga antes de que nos casemos.

Ichiro negó con una sonrisa de burla.

—Estas muy convencida de que ese chico se case contigo hija. Es un Akasuna, esta solo contigo por interés económico o de reputación.

Ella agito la cabeza una vez más. Ella estaba más que segura del amor de Sasori, él le demostró muchas veces lo mucho que la quería.

—En cambio Sasuke, él ha preguntado mucho por ti.

—Sí, su conciencia debe pesar mucho.

Sakura miro a su padre directamente a los ojos.

—Papa yo amo a Sasori y si no estás dispuesto a cambiar tu mentalidad...yo no volveré jamás.

Su madre en la puerta exhalo asustada.

—Sakura piensa en tu madre, tu hermana. De verdad estas dispuesta a sacrificar a tu familia por el sobrino del hombre que está destruyendo mi reputación.

Aguantándose las lágrimas Sakura miro a su hermana y su madre.

—Lo siento, me gustaría más que nada que no fueran así las cosas...pero no volveré a dejar de lado lo que más quiero...papa te quiero, a mama y a Hana, pero no dejare a Sasori.

Sonriéndole a su hermana camino hasta la salida donde estaba Hinata y su hija esperándola.

— ¿Sakura estas bien? —cuestiono Hinata siguiéndola.

Cuando llegaron cerca de un parque ella se detuvo y miro a su amiga antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

—Sakura, Sakura...

Asustada Hinata levanto a la chica y sacando aprisa su teléfono celular llamo a su esposo.

XX

En el café Deidara y Kakuzu veían a Hidan y Naruto discutir sobre qué tema sería mejor para su proyecto cuando el teléfono del chico sonó.

—Mira no creo que Jashin sea un tema Hidan—dijo caminando a responder la llamada.

— ¡Blasfemia!

Hidan bufo y fue al mostrador.

— ¡Donde está mi maldito café! —grito golpeando el puño sobre el mostrador.

—Bueno si quieres uno tendrás que preparártelo tú mismo porque Sakura no vino hoy.

Kakuzu miro mal a Deidara.

—Lo se amigó, pero fue una orden de Sasori—dijo llevándose su taza a los labios. Estaba feliz porque supo cómo usar la máquina de capuchino; se sentía realizado y superior a sus amigos.

—Claro y tu como buen perro fiel cuidas a su novia por él. Oh eso piensa él.

Se atraganto a medio sorbo.

—Ella está bien, estaba durmiendo cuando me fui.

Kakuzu negó.

—No quiero ver que te hará el chico de madera si algo le pasa a su querida Sakura—susurro Hidan caminando hacia la dichosa máquina. Si Deidara podía él también.

—Nada le pasara—aseguro tranquilo el rubio pelilargo—apostaría lo que fuera.

De repente Naruto grito.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo recogiendo sus llaves.

— ¿Que es ahora Uzumaki?

Naruto tenía una expresión de pura angustia.

—Sakura se desmayó en la calle.

Todos miraron a Deidara que tenía una de esas expresiones imperdibles.

— ¡Estoy muerto! —vocifero este corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la salida donde estaba el auto de Naruto.

XX

Sakura poco a poco volvía en sí. Ella miro hacia un lado ¿cuándo había llegado a su apartamento?

—Está despertando, dios gracias...

Era Deidara.

—Sakura, Sakura me escuchas.

Mirando a Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —cuestiono confundida levantándose.

— ¡NO!, tiene amnesia, dios estoy muerto Sasori me va a matar y convertirme en uno de esos espeluznantes muñecos—dijo Deidara fuera de sí.

— ¿Sasori?

De la nada el rubio la zarandeo.

—Si Sasori, tu novio, mi amigo, el me matara si ve que no lo recuerdas...

Mareada Sakura jalo del cabello al chico para que dejara de sacudirla. Sentía que las náuseas volvían implacables.

—Deidara, se quién es Sasori y quien soy yo cálmate—dijo para alivio de todos que ya empezaban a creerse las suposiciones del oji azul.

—Sakura-chan, ¿de verdad estas bien?

—Si Naruto. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis de la tarde.

Mirando hacia la ventana se dio cuenta que ya era casi de noche. ¿Dónde estaba Sasori?, se preguntaba preocupada.

—Mama el teléfono está sonando.

Hinata asintio y señalo a Deidara para que contestara. Él se levanto fue a contestar con la voz aun intranquila.

—Hola, eh...si...

Estaba pálido de repente.

—Es Sasori—susurro poniéndose por un momento el teléfono en el pecho.

—Tienes que decirle lo que paso—señalo Naruto y Sakura negó inmediatamente.

—No, no se lo digas—dijo mirando a Deidara que hizo una mueca de inseguridad.

—Pero...

—Por favor, no quiero preocuparlo

Suspirando asintio y volvió a ponerse en la oreja el teléfono.

—Sí, está bien...si, se lo diré.

Deidara se giró hacia la pelirosa.

—Dice que estará un poco tarde, ¿se te ofrece que le diga algo más?

—No dile que estoy bien, que tenga cuidado—susurro sonriente.

—Ok, si adiós danna.

Naruto se sentó junto a su amiga con los brazos cruzados.

—Por qué no pidió hablar con Sakura-chan—dijo con molestia.

—Tal vez está ocupado.

Hinata cargaba a Himawuari que solo miraba con confusión.

—Le dije que estaba dormida, él a veces puede ser demasiado perceptivo créeme.

Deidara suspiro aliviado ya que viviría un día más.

—Mmm Naruto por que no van preparar algo de cenar—dijo Hinata sonriéndole a su marido y al otro rubio.

—Claro, vi que había ramen.

Deidara le dio un vistazo a Sakura y asintio.

—Ok, solo no dejes que salga de la cama de acuerdo.

Cuando los chicos salieron Hinata se enfrentó a Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿desde cuando te estas sintiendo así? —pregunto sentándose en la cama dejando a su hija en ella.

—Bueno, desde hace dos meses...quizá noviembre ¿por qué?

—Que síntomas has tenido.

—No lo sé...mareos, náuseas, mucho sueño...

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Oh por dios—dijo de repente emocionada.

—Que, que pasa...Hinata no me asustes así.

—Sakura...tu...

Sakura estaba empezando a preocuparse.

— ¿Que pasa mami? —inquirió Himawuari sin comprender por qué su madre estaba tan feliz por la enfermedad de su tía.

—Vas a tener un bebe.

—Oh...un bebe... ¡QUE!

Sakura negó con incredulidad.

—Estoy embarazada...

XX

En la sala mientras Naruto ponía a hervir el agua Deidara miraba hacia las escaleras.

—Por qué crees que nos echaron.

—No lo sé tal vez tienen cosas de las que hablar, cosas de mujeres.

Deidara suspiro y fue a buscar en la despensa un té de tila para el susto.

XX

 ** _Hola chicos soy yo con la secuela de mi primer fic de este nuevo año 2016, espero contar con su visita y sus comentarios. Eso es lo que anima al escritor para actualizar ;)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima XD_**


End file.
